


Стив, я больше не буду!

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Loss of Memory, Mentions of Murder, Misunderstandings, Not quite HTP but kinda HTP-adjacent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, ambiguous situation, references to castration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Подслушивать нехорошо, можно услышать такое, что совсем не понравится
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2019





	Стив, я больше не буду!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No more, Steve, I promise...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385717) by [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa)



> Написано для команды WTF Winter Soldier 2019 на Зимней Битве,  
> https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217054986.htm
> 
> Посвящается командному чату, в котором все вместе накурили этот сюжет
> 
> Предупреждения: упоминаются убийства, медицинские манипуляции и наказания; намеки на кастрацию; ПТРС; Баки еще не совсем отошел от существования в качестве Зимнего Солдата

Если бы Баки мог, он бы лишил себя слуха. Не полностью, а так, чтобы не слышать жалостливых и возбужденных шепотков за своей спиной. Однако сыворотка не оставила ему ни единого шанса, позволив слышать, как падает иголка на стол в соседней комнате.  
И тем более, когда Стив разговаривает по телефону.

Он звонит кому-то, кого хорошо знает. Нет ни долгих вежливых расшаркиваний, ни сухих, по-военному четких приветствий. Баки пытается не слушать, но уже вторая фраза приковывает его внимание полностью.

— Хотел вот узнать, нет ли у тебя врача на примете. Частным образом.

Врачей Баки ненавидит и боится с какой-то по-детски непоколебимой силой. Белые халаты и запах медикаментов приводят его в состояние боевого модуса.

— Не хотелось бы афишировать, сам понимаешь. Это крайняя мера, думали избежать, однако сил уже никаких нет.

Вот оно. Он знал, что этот день наступит. В какой-то момент все хэндлеры теряли терпение. Стив продержался дольше всех, но и он хоть и супер, все же человек.

— Да как обычно. Орет, не переставая, днем и ночью.

Черт. Буквально три дня назад он наорал на Стива. На самого лучшего, терпеливого и дружелюбного хэндлера из всех, что у него были. Того, кто ни разу не отправил его в кресло, не запер в темноте, не лишил воды и пищи, не высек ремнем или чем похуже. А он на него орал. И по ночам тоже. Ночами приходят сны. Ночами Баки не может понять, где галлюцинации, а где реальность. Он мечется в кровати, царапает матрас и простыни, раздирая их в клочья, пока не приходит Стив. Стив садится на край кровати, и от одного его присутствия тени, окружающие кровать, разлетаются по углам, и Баки опять может спать. Стив никогда не говорил ему, что ночные кошмары его раздражают. Но кому понравится вставать ночь за ночью?

— О, да, изодрал все. И в спальне, и в гостиной.

В гостиной получилось случайно. Фильм, который они смотрели, слишком живо напомнил ему кое-что из прошлой жизни, и он неосознанно впился в обивку дивана металлическими пальцами. Он отвык, что обычные вещи легко ломаются из-за его протеза. Это нечестно. Стив клялся, что это неважно, что он починит диван или купит новый. Значит, все-таки рассердился.

— Ага, сначала валяется по полу, воет, потом лезет на руки. Потом все брюки в волосах.

Баки провел рукой по голове. Между пальцев остался длинный волос. Оттого, что они такие длинные, они заметней. У Стива волосы тоже выпадают, но они короткие и светлые, а потому их почти не видно. Если бы он знал… И то, что Стиву неприятно, если он приходит к нему. От Стива идет ровное тепло, его сердце стучит в успокаивающем неизменном ритме, тогда как у Баки оно то замирает, то несется бешеным галопом. У него большие крепкие руки. Он умеет держать Баки, не позволяя развалиться на куски. Баки не думал, что это неприятно.

— Сколько раз у холодильника попадался. Тащит все подряд, потом жрет по углам, порой даже с оберткой, а потом блюет.

С оберткой было один раз и давно. В самом начале. Баки так хотел есть, что не смог распаковать батончик как следует и сжевал половину обертки вместе с содержимым. Сейчас он старается есть часто и регулярно, чтобы не доводить до подобных приступов. Стив разрешил ходить в кухню и к холодильнику в любое время суток. И есть. А то, что Баки предпочитает есть у себя в спальне за кроватью… Так спокойнее. И блюет он не так часто, а потом сам аккуратно убирает. Он бы предпочел, чтобы все эти картинки с брызгами крови, мозговой массой на ботинках и мертвыми глазами исчезли из его памяти, но они здесь. И порой так отвратительны, что его тошнит.

— К туалету он приучен, однако порой ссыт в раковину. Мне кажется, это он из духа противоречия.

Нет. Нет, Стив… Просто в этой квартире только один туалет, а ты любишь почитать в нем газетку, справляя нужду. А Баки порой тоже нужно. И да, иногда он делал это в раковину в ванной, но потом всегда тщательно ее ополаскивал. Неужели в ванной камера? Ты же обещал, Стив, никаких жучков. Никаких камер.

Хэндлеры лгут. И даже лучший хэндлер на свете тоже.

— Я просто читал, что кастрация помогает. Станет спокойнее, аппетит выровняется, перестанет выть и метить все в квартире. Да и зачем ему яйца? Он же все равно их никогда не использует.

Кастрация. Вот что придумал Стив. И действительно, зачем Баки яйца? Разве что вздрочнуть разок перед сном по старой памяти. А без яиц и это станет не нужно. Может, если ему отрежут яйца, он и с памятью справится? Но Стив… Такая идея не приходила даже ГИДРЕ.

— Да, я передам. Номер записал, спасибо. Мы приедем через пару дней на осмотр и подготовку. Парень крупный, я тоже буду. Подержу его. Спасибо.

Стив положил трубку. Баки поднялся и на негнущихся ногах подошел к двери комнаты. А потом рухнул на колени, опустив голову. Так, что волосы прикрыли лицо. Только не забыть бы потом пропылесосить.

Стив удивленно обернулся на стук. Баки на коленях ему еще видеть не приходилось. Похоже, что-то пошло не так.

— Прости меня, Стив, — глухо произнес Баки.

Прозвучало совсем уж угрюмо. Стив забеспокоился.

— Не мели чепухи, Бак. За что мне тебя прощать? Вряд ли ты успел натворить что-то.

Баки вздохнул.

— За все, — прошелестел он. — За волосы, вой и крики. За сломанные вещи. За то, что ем под кроватью. За… раковину. И блевоту. Больше не повторится. Стив, если можно, пусть сделают общий наркоз.

— Наркоз-то зачем? — Судя по голосу, Стив слегка запаниковал.

— Для кастрации. Такого еще не было. Я все понимаю и не против, но только можно мне все-таки общий наркоз?

Баки скорее ощутил, чем услышал движение, и вскоре крепкие руки обхватили его и заставили подняться на ноги. А еще пару секунд спустя он оказался на диване, том самом, с порванной обивкой.

— Баки, — хрипловато сказал Стив, — Баки, это же я не про тебя. Это про кота. Наташа притащила откуда-то, здоровый, как пес, и беспокойный. Решили вот его кастрировать, авось успокоится. Я ветеринара искал! Ох, Баки, я бы никогда… Да хоть по кирпичику тут все разнеси! Баки, ну ты что?


End file.
